Back In Miller's Court
by Obscurity Within Mercy
Summary: Sebastian and Ciel come across Grell once again in Miller's Court, right before leaving Great Britain. Deleted scene from my story 'Murder of a Demon'.


**So, as promised, here is the deleted scene from my story Murder of a Demon. This scene takes place right before the beginning of After. I highly suggest you read Murder of a Demon before reading this, if you haven't already. It's only three chapters, so it won't take long to read it. **

**Just as a little bit of warning, there is probably some OOCness in this fic. I am pretty sure Grell especially came out OOC at the end. I don't know, but I kept it the way it was because it fit the plot.**

* * *

><p>If they were smart, they would have been doing this at night, instead of in broad daylight. Actually, if they were smart, they wouldn't have been doing this at all. And yet, here they were, walking the busy, sunny streets of London, where someone they knew could easily come across them. Then they would have a whole lot of explaining to do. Really, they should have been long gone by now, in some far off country. Namely, Canada.<p>

Sebastian glanced down at his master, and suddenly remembered why they were there, a week after Ciel's supposed funeral, and the morning before they left on a ship for Canada. Sebastian had been preparing for the trip, when Ciel has said he wanted to go back to London, just to see it for one last time. Sebastian told him it was too risky, but Ciel wasn't going to allow anyone tell him what he could and could not do. When Sebastian acknowledged this, he tried to convince Ciel to go at night instead. Ciel said he wanted it to be during the day. When he said that, he got a strange look on his face, and Sebastian couldn't say no. It was dangerous, but it was also Ciel's final wish before leaving Great Britain. So here they were, walking around the streets of London in the same way they had before Ciel's 'death'. The only thing to do was hope that Lady Elizabeth, Lau, Prince Soma, or anyone else they knew didn't end up coming across them.

The pair was just wandering around, with no particular destination in mind. The trip's sole purpose was to see London for the last time, in this era at least. They were to leave this afternoon. Sebastian had the tickets to board the ship heading to Canada in his coat pocket.

Ciel stopped in front of Sebastian. It took a moment, but soon Sebastian realized why. They currently stood in Miller's Court, the place where Mary Jane Kelly had been killed by Jack the Ripper, or Madam Red and Grell to be more specific. And, of course, this was also the place where Grell had murdered Madam Red, right in front of Ciel's eyes. Perhaps, thought Sebastian, this trip had a purpose after all. Sebastian looked at Ciel, to see a sad look in the young boy's eyes.

"Young Master," Sebastian began, when a sudden cry cut him off.

"Oh, Bassy!"

Sebastian sighed, turned around, and put his hand up in a fist, so that Grell promptly hit Sebastian's fist as he ran towards him. Ouch, right in the face too.

"Bassy! How cruel of you! Don't you know you should never touch a lady's face?" Grell whined.

Another sigh from Sebastian. "What do you want, Grell?"

Grell latched himself onto Sebastian's arm. "I want to see my Bassy, of course."

Sebastian tried to detach Grell from his arm, but to no avail. "Grell, let go," he said coldly.

Grell, naturally, only held on tighter, possibly tight enough to stop all blood flow to and from Sebastian's arm in the process. "Bassy, you know how much I love it when you act cold with me."

"Grell, I ask you to please let go of my butler. Really, you are disgusting me, too," Ciel said smoothly from behind Grell.

Grell whirled around, letting go of Sebastian's arm in the process. His eyes narrowed. "Oh look, the brat is here. Really Sebastian, how can you pick this brat over me?"

Ciel's one visible eye flashed an unnatural, demonic red. "I am not a brat, you fool."

Grell did a double take. "You... You're a demon?" Before Ciel could retort with a cold 'Yes, you idiot', Grell turned to look at Sebastian again. "I thought you were supposed to eat his soul, not turn him into a demon!"

"Well yes, that was the original plan. But, things change," Sebastian responded, staring at Grell coolly. He saw no reason to inform the red-haired idiot that he hadn't actually been the one to transform Ciel.

Grell looked between Sebastian and Ciel multiple times. "But... but... but..."

Ciel walked out of Miller's Court, beckoning Sebastian to follow him. "Grell, you sound like a broken record. Let's go, Sebastian."

"Of course, Young Master," Sebastian responded, bowing slightly. Then he proceeded to follow Ciel out of Miller's Court, back into the busy streets of London.

Grell stared after them, still in shock by this sudden turn of events. He watched as they left, side by side as equals. The odds of them ever meeting again were slim to none. As he stared after the pair, he saw Ciel turn his head slightly to say something to Sebastian. Sebastian responded, looking down at Ciel. He was smiling in agreement with whatever Ciel had said. At that moment, Grell knew that, as long as Ciel was alive, Sebastian would never look twice at the red-haired grim reaper.

He was too close to that brat already.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I looked it up, and my source said that records were <strong>**invented in 1877. So although it is true the phrase "sound like a broken record" probably didn't exist yet, I still decided to use it because records were indeed invented, therefore it still made some degree of sense. **


End file.
